Chaotic longsword
The chaotic longsword is the third most powerful longsword and is available as a reward from the Dungeoneering skill, only being surpassed by the Tetsu katana and Drygore longsword. It requires 80 Attack to wield and 80 Dungeoneering to purchase. At least two million Dungeoneering experience (equivalent to level 80 Dungeoneering) is required to obtain the 200,000 tokens necessary to purchase the longsword from the rewards trader. The chaotic longsword is a slash weapon. Because it is one-handed, it may be combined with an off-hand weapon. 80 }} Degrading and recharging After approximately 10 hours of combat, the chaotic longsword will run out of charges and will require recharging by the rewards trader at Daemonheim. Additionally, when first purchased, the longsword will have a 20% charge. Repairs are made incrementally in 1% portions, and the cost of recharging can be paid in two ways: Coins, or a combination of coins and Dungeoneering tokens. * 99% charged – 20,000 coins or 2,000 coins and 200 tokens. * 90% charged – 200,000 coins or 20,000 coins and 2,000 tokens. * 20% charged (After buying) – 1,600,000 coins or 160,000 coins and 16,000 tokens. * 0% charged (No charges) – 2,000,000 coins or 200,000 coins and 20,000 tokens. The longsword can be recharged at any time provided it is 99% charged or less. Chaotic weaponry comparisons There are three primary melee chaotics, all of equal tier, accuracy, and price: the chaotic longsword, a slashing main-hand; the chaotic rapier, a stabbing main-hand; and the chaotic maul, a crushing two-hand. Before one decides which chaotic to buy, they must first choose whether they plan to fight with a shield, or specialize in dual-wielding or two-handed abilities. Dual-wielding or using a two-handed weapon both give 150% the damage of a sole main-hand weapon; therefore the maul, being a two-handed weapon, is 150% the DPS of a sole rapier or longsword. An off-hand rapier or longsword may be purchased to match the maul's DPS, but at an additional 100k tokens for 300k total. If one does not plan to cater to monsters' weaknesses, they can either pay: 200k tokens for a main-hand rapier or longsword, if they plan to use a shield; 200k tokens for the maul, if they want the 2h abilities or don't wish to pay more; or 300k tokens for a main-hand and off-hand rapier or longsword. (Of the two ability classes, dual-wielding is generally for upfront damage to a single target, and two-handed for area-of-effect damage.) If the player decides on dual-wielding or using a shield, they must choose either the rapier or longsword. Both have the same damage and accuracy, but the rapier is a stabbing weapon and the longsword is slashing. There are no bosses and few high-level creatures that are weak to slash, yet frost dragons, tormented demons and the Kalphite King have a stabbing weakness – thus there is little incentive for buying the longsword over the rapier. Further degrading the longsword as a choice are the chaotic claws. There are both main-hand and off-hand slashing claws, which are equal to the longswords in DPS (the claws have less damage but are faster), and cost only 100k tokens per claw. The downside is that, as they are an upgrade to dragon claws, one has to pay for the claws alongside the tokens. It is worth noting that chaotic claws are made with 100% charge, rather than 20%, so the player saves money on an initial recharge. To summarize, the monsters the player will fight are most often weak to the rapier (stabbing attacks), and if a slashing weapon specifically is needed, the claws are better weapons and are typically easier to get. Trivia * Chaotic longswords, along with all other chaotic weapons/shields, will stack in the bank as long as they are on the same charge. For example, two chaotic longswords with 35% charge and 67% charge will not stack, but two chaotic longswords with 67% will. Category:Augmentable items